Meant to be a damned apocalypse
by muffinsforsure
Summary: A broken Daryl faces his worst nightmare losing Carol, leaving him hanging onto the edge of death but is it real? Caryl!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Thunder enveloped the sky like an abrupt omen that something final was about to happen, he looked up angrily at the men who had captured him, "The Wolves" there so called name.  
What kind of hell name is that?  
Here he was strapped to a tree like a dam pussy; he'd only went on a run and had stumbled across these not so hospitable folk. Just his luck.  
He assumed there plan was to use him as leverage to open the gates of Alexandria but they took the wrong person, showing up with him wasn't going make no difference.  
He knew she would come looking for him but he'd never prayed so much that she wouldn't, well he shoulda prayed harder.

Carol had cleverly worked up a plan to save him, he'd known she would. Nothing got past that woman. He'd never had such mixed emotions seeing her step out beyond the forest line, gun firmly grasped in her hand, her eyes steely and calculating.  
He'd been over joyed to see her as he usually was but filled with a sense of dread; she wasn't meant to be here, it was all wrong.  
He fought desperately against his ties; his voice muffled due to the fabric held between gritted teeth, his body ached from the constant struggle.  
She didn't look his direction but she didn't need to, he knew she only had one thing on her mind to get him out, not to lose anyone else. Her knife flew through the air at the flick of her wrist; in one big swoop it buried itself in one of the men's chest. The man's smug smile slowly disappeared as he collapsed on the ground. A shot rang out seconds after; another man hit the ground with thunderous force. He's never seen her look so dangerous and dominating; he couldn't help but swallow a bit of pride that welled in his chest.  
She defiantly wasn't that broken woman who couldn't stand up to her beast of a husband; she was a complete and utter badass. That's my woman he thought proudly to himself.  
She ran to his side, collapsing beside him, cleverly using her knife to break him out of his binds, her movements were urgent but still calm. He tugged his wrists free with a grunt.

Everything seemed to slow down as if it was taunting him, making him witness the horror he was incapable of changing in an endless minute. They hadn't heard the sickening crunching of leaves, he shoulda well heard it, he was meant to be a hunter. The final shot was sent into her back sending her hurtling towards him, blood trickled sadistically out her mouth and her head fell forward on his chest. The steps sped up behind them in anger, he swiftly looked around Carol, gun in his hand and biting back a cry of anguish he released two bullets cleanly into his chest and another delivered the final blow to his head, knocking him backwards.  
"Carol." He choked ducking his head down so he could make her look at him.  
She smiled weakly "Nearly had them."  
Her body sagged, he could feel the life draining out of her, he put his rough callous hands on either side of her face "Stop." He all but cried.  
She blinked tiredly but with her last bit of energy she lifted trembling fingers to his face, leaving one finger trail his face "It's okay Daryl. It was worth it, I can't stand by and watch the person I love die. Now can I?"  
Her face was teasing, he couldn't understand how she could still joke at a time like this, he took a sharp breath and that was all it took for her to leave him.  
He curled her delicate body on his lap; his breathing now ragged and collapsed his head on her body stifling sobs. Where was Rick he thought savagely?! Where was anyone?

He didn't know how long he sat there, stiff and cold but it felt like hours. He knew the unthinkable had to be done; he took the knife in his sweaty hand. He was so tired, he just wanted to drift away, he didn't want to be here no more. Merle's voice rang through his head "Derylna. Ye just going to pussy out. Ruining the Dixon name boy!"  
"You got to cop out. Why I gotta stick around?"  
His hands shook violently as he held the knife unwillingly at her head. She would want this. She forced his hand as he took the final blow in agony. He finally allowed violent sobs to be released, screw being a Dixon I ain't never going to be strong enough to survive this.  
He heard the creeping of footsteps, yeah now ye hear it. He didn't care they could have him; they had taken everything from him.  
"Daryl." Rick's shocked voice almost parted the trees and Michonne was obediently beside him, already crying as she took in Carol's still body.  
He felt his body go rigid protectively as Rick placed a firm hand on his arm. "We've to go."  
He held her tighter staring down Rick "She wouldn't want you to die, after all she did."  
"You don't know nothing about what she did. Ye never did." He spat throwing his arm out to swat him away from them.  
"Daryl." He said more forcefully.  
"Where were ye?"  
Rick looked taken a back he searched for an answer, his mouth opening and closing desperately, looking like a dam fool. "Why'd ye let her go on her own? Send her away again?"  
Rick raised his hand in defence but instead of fighting back he lowered his head to the ground, he finally saw her and he fell to the ground. Rick placed one hand on her shoulder, the loss effecting him "You know what she's like. I tried to stop her…I tried. She was already gone; we were all going to go…I tried."  
Daryl nodded biting back a sob; Rick placed a comforting hand on his arm "I'm sorry brother. We have to go, in case they come back."  
"I can't leave her here."  
"We can't carry her that far. I'm sorry."  
He looked down at her one more time as if he the gaping hole in his chest would ease up but it consumed him and the loss hit him even harder. He felt himself being pulled away from her, he was dragged kicking and screaming. Her body was getting smaller and smaller lying beside the tree, like she was just another ordinary victim of the apocalypse. No walker could take her out.

He fell to the ground just before they reached the gates, whimpering "Daryl." Michonne and Rick said in unison.  
"I never told her….I never…. She told me ….. Why am I such a dam fool?" he brokenly muttered.  
Rick dropped to his knees, making him look at him nodding incessantly "She knew."  
He absently ripped grass from the ground anger swelling in his chest, "I ain't got anything left. Just leave me out here."  
Michonne trying to put up her walls put a hand to her face trying to hide tears; Daryl felt the presence of their people surrounding them. Maggie was already sobbing, clinging onto Glenn and it all became too real when Carl stepped in front of him. "Dad. Daryl. It's going to be okay." He said determinedly pulling his dad to his feet.  
"I ain't gotta do this no more." He snapped pushing himself to his feet stumbling into the forest, back to how this all started.  
Except then he had a very aggravated Merle stomping round scaring every little animal in the forest, he knew where he was headed. He couldn't walk through those gates unless he was holding her.

It was pitch black as he banged against the door demanding to be let in, Sasha exclaimed when she saw him staggering through carrying her. Everyone rushed out from their homes as he refused to put her body down he gruffly shouted across Alexandria, he never demanded nothing but he was doing it now. "Least ye can do is organise a dam funeral!"

He woke gasping for breath, he felt like he was having a panic attack. His body was aching in every possible way; it hurt to take one trembling breath. Where was he?  
It looked like a damned hospital ain't one of them in Alexandria unless they done some improvements in the aftermath. How long he'd been out?  
Did it matter? A nurse rushed to his side and he scoffed "Maggie I ain't fucking Glen no need to dress up as a nurse."  
She looked at him in confusion "How do you know my name? How do you know my husband Glen?"  
"Wha..? Must've hit my head pretty hard. Sure ye didn't hit your head?"  
Her face turned dead serious "You've been a coma for six months okay? How are you feeling?"  
"Confused."  
He finally took in his surroundings, there was machines working beside him to keep him alive this was an actual hospital with electricity. "Where's Rick, Sasha, Michonne, did I miss Carol's funeral?" he breathed the last part painfully.  
"Never heard of them. No one has been to see you since you got in here, your brother Mer…Merle Dixon dropped you off but he hasn't been back. You don't appear to have any family." Her voice was clinical and it was driving him clinically insane.  
How the hell was Merle alive? She didn't know Rick or anyone or Carol. What was going on?  
"Do ye know what a walker is?"  
"Yes it's used for people who aren't able to walk in the hospital, I could get you one if you wa…"  
His head spun, he groaned and muttered "Hell no." before he collapsed back to sleep thinking it couldn't of been a dream all of it. Carol.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before he'd left on the run on the day that changed his life, he'd felt an unusual nervous twitch about himself and he just couldn't shake it, almost like his body warning him there was going to be a storm. Carol and him rarely talked anymore, he would grunt noncommittally at her and he couldn't figure out for the life of him when things had become so different between them.  
She was the only one he wanted to talk to but why was he sitting tinkering around with the motorbike and discussing routes with Aaron.  
He went blindlessly on a search for her, when he banged head first into her. "Sorry." He muttered.  
"Well I was just looking for you."  
He waited expectantly for her to say something else he didn't know when their conversation had started to get so strained "You found me."  
"I can see that. Before you shoot off," she pushed some food into his hand and he snorted shaking his head in disbelief.  
"Spit it out."  
"Just you taking this acting job real serious."  
She smiled curiously at him making him shift uncomfortably on his feet "Have to. It'll come in handy sometime soon. Does it matter? The people who know me know the real me, I'd say."  
He nodded appreciatively towards the food as she turned to leave chuckling quietly as she walked away; he stared after her like he was seeing a ghost.  
He just wished he could've been wrote into her act, it was getting tiresome without her.

He felt frantic when he sat up in the hospital bed, he felt too weak and to useless sitting in bed like an invalid. Where the hell was his crossbow? What if the walkers came and he wasn't prepared?  
He'd tried convincing himself it was just a dream but it had felt too real. She was too real; no way Carol didn't know him. He had to find her. Maggie was quickly losing her patience with him "Hey!" he roared after he pulled on his clothes that he'd shown up in.  
His leather winged vest hung like a safety net on his back, it was real. Maggie scowled and popped her head around the corner. "Can I help you?"  
"Ye ain't gotta pretend like ye not pissed. I can take it.I come in here with a crossbow?" he continued fixing his jacket while she stared at him in disbelief.  
She looked at him incredulously "No. You need it for the….apocalypse…was it?"  
He ignored her clear teasing "Matter of fact I do. If it hits go down by the quarry coming out of Atlanta, well you'll know where."  
He was still stiff and his body uncooperative but he shuffled by Maggie nodding at her as he passed "I ought check you in to a mental asylum." She shouted down the hall and he nearly split himself laughing when he saw Glenn bouncing on his toes waiting for Maggie outside.  
The Korean lives and breathes, he laughed to himself. "Hey."  
Glen looked like he was about to faint when he said hello but shit for brains at the start was shaking every time he used to glance his direction.  
Now he was off to find Carol things were looking up because he was going to locate her and she was going to be just fine. 

Trying to use his goddam brain for once he sauntered into the police office hoping maybe some things were still the same. He nearly swallowed his own tongue when he saw Shane rubbing his shaved head in frustration about something. He doesn't change ever it seems. "Hey Rick Grimes here?"  
Shane sighed louder than seemed bloody necessary, banged one hand on the table and bellowed "Hey Rick some red neck wants to talk to ye."  
Rick walked in with a more serene and sane face than he'd seen in a long time, he wasn't used to seeing him without his insane side. "Daryl Dixon-Merle's brother?" he gestured towards him pointing a steady finger at him.  
He nodded stiffly "I got a problem. I got out of hospital can't seem to remember if I have a house round here?"  
Shane's arrogant laugh sounded off but Rick raised a hand in warning silencing him "I know your place, if you still live there. Not sure if your brothers is still there, hey, how about I give you a lift over there? Sure Shane can manage things here for a while."  
Shane didn't look up just waved his hand at him to go, how the hell were these two such good friends before all this started? Arrogant asshole. "I don't need no one's help."  
"What you doing here then?" snapped Shane and with that Rick was already walking out the door not even bothering to look behind him to see if he followed, it's not a democracy.

It was a shack. Basically. The house looked like it could barely stand upright, the forest enclosed it, it was solitude just like he used to like. He remembered staying here for a time, in, the other world, fucking confusing shit. Everything seemed to fall away when he saw Merle's bike outside basically calling out to him. "Thanks."  
"Be careful Daryl."  
He hopped out giving the car a pat as he left "Hey Rick. Ye don't know a Carol Peletier?"  
Rick arched his brow questiongly why was it so fucking hard to believe he'd be looking for a woman like her, he was red neck trash though. "I do. You know her?"  
"You could say that." He snorted, he was trembling in anticipation he needed to see her after the haunting harsh reality, this world maybe faltering but it would be worth it, if he could see her again.  
"I can't really give out information like that…."  
He knelt down gripping the side of the door desperately his knuckles going white from strain "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. I need to see her."  
Maybe it was Rick's fool romantic heart or he heard a familiar edge to his voice but he scribbled in his notebook silently handing it to him. "I don't want to hear any bad reports from her Daryl."  
"I ain't going to hurt her. Thanks man." 

"Merle? Ye here?" he found his voice quavering as he called out to him. He hadn't used his name in so long; he'd learned to just pretend he hadn't existed that way no pity could be forced upon ye. Now with the possibly of seeing his asshole brother he didn't want to feel the loss all over again, he stood at doorway of the living room his hand on either side. "Merle?"  
The silence was enough, sighing he grabbed some things and jogged outside.

She lived in a nice, big fucking house. She never told me that he thought, if she had the husband she deserved this would've been a handy life, no doubt. Neighbours looked at him questioningly as he marched eagerly to the door hovering his hand over the door; he balled into a fist and hammered the door down. He gasped inwardly as Sophia's face peered around the door, she breathed a nervous breath "Who are you?"  
He was too stunned to say anything he just stared back at the little girl, trying to appear less scary than he probably looked he gave her a small smile "Hey is your mom in?"  
She gave him a shaky smile "Mom! It's for you!" she shouted as she scurried back into the house with her teddy firmly under her arm.  
Carol pulled the door open; he felt the ground started to swallow him. His legs buckled and he held the doorway for support. Her hair was shorter the way it was when they first met, bruises freshly covered her body and he suppressed an angry growl. She gave him a curious look "Can I help you?"  
"Carol." He breathed, not able to hold back the grin.  
She twitched nervously "How do you know my name? Who are you? Did my husband send you?"  
Each question was a blow to the gut he wasn't used to seeing her like this again, he was used to seeing every dam person tremble in fear when she set an angry gaze upon them.  
"I…Your husband didn't send me. This ain't easy to explain. I know you."  
"I don't know you." She protested.  
He tiredly rubbed a hand over his face, how the hell was he going to explain this?  
"Sorry I just got out from the hospital, I ain't totally in the right head. It's just…"  
"Oh well my husband won't be back for a couple of hours, come in." she sounded unsure of the offer she was presenting but he wasn't about to say no.  
He eagerly stepped into her living room refusing everything she offered him, he just needed to get everything explained, "You do look familiar somehow." She smiled gently and he released a grateful laugh and her face seemed to soften a little bit.

He told her the whole story, about the dam apocalypse, about the group. He expected her to laugh in his face and to tell him to get the hell out of the house but she listened silently to the ramblings of a mad man. "Daryl was it?"  
He nodded swiftly "You sure you aren't still sick?"  
He inched forward on his seat reaching towards her, she flinched backing away from him and his voice seemed to fall away. "I'm sorry. I…I don't know how you know who we are. Or about Ed but I don't really know what you expect me to do."  
He searched for an answer, what did he expect? Maybe for her to just all of a sudden remember and feel something for him, Dixon's smooth talkers.  
She must've noticed he was at a loss "So we were very close friends, I assume? Bit of an odd couple." She teased leaning a bit closer to him and his breath hitched.  
"You're telling me." He laughed.  
"So what happened to us in this apocalypse?"  
He held his shaking hands together "You….you…."

The door was nearly tore off its hinges as Ed barrelled into the house sweating sweltering, panting and getting ready to bellow "Where's my food!"  
"Momma." Whimpered Sophia running into the living room hiding behind a terrified Carol's legs, peering out at him silently begging him to help.  
"You shouldn't of come," whispered Carol her blue eyes watering.  
"I ain't gonna let him put a hand on ye."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Who the hell is this!" he roared his face nearly turning purple as he stepped into the living room.  
Carol whimpered putting her arms closely around Sophia and that was enough for Daryl; he wasn't going to watch him do this again. He hadn't done anything last time, thankfully fate had something in mind but if he was a getting a second chance he was making dam sure he got to hit this bastard.  
"Ye better back the fuck off." He warned stepping in front of them.  
"And who the hell do you think you are?!" he tried to reach behind him to grab Carol; he saw his pudgy fingers closing around her small wrist.  
He grabbed his arm and forced his hand backwards away from her, gritting his teeth as the waited for the satisfying crack of his hand. Finally the crack of bone released an animal cry from Ed and he saw him fight back a pussy load of tears. "Carol get over here!" he shouted desperately.  
Daryl looked at Carol expecting to see her step forward out of habit obedience but she stepped closer behind Daryl, never leaving go of her daughter. She must've always been crazy choosing to side with a complete stranger. He hid a smile but that brief distraction was enough for Ed to be a sneaky piece of shit; he snatched some ugly looking statue from the shelf and hit him at the back of the head. He stumbled forward, he heard Carol exclaim and reach out to him, bloody worth it he smiled to himself. He grunted, fighting hold over the statue from Ed, he didn't notice Carol leave until she was standing next to him, a knife held firmly with both hands.  
"Leave Ed." She cried stepping towards him and Daryl mirrored her movements.  
She forced him outside, he was protesting quietly to himself but had the sense to back down, he couldn't take on the both of them. They hadn't seen it.

Ed was sent plunging on top of the hood of an SUV, the noise was enough alone to make you shudder, he sickly rolled off, his body landing with a thump.  
One look at his face, you knew he was dead. His body was twisted at an awkward angle that he could only achieve dead that was for sure. Sophie's innocent screamed pierced through the sky, she threw herself into Carol's arms who was gaping in shock. "Momma." She whispered.  
The knife fell from Carol's hand, it clanged off the pavement as Carol uttered in shock "Ed."

The police and ambulance arrived and Rick gave him a hard look. Shit, he was going to be in trouble for this, prime fucking suspect. Just great.  
The paramedics lifted Ed's body into the ambulance, ushering along even though everyone knew there was nothing anyone could do.  
"Daryl, I think you know you're coming with me."  
Carol protested immediately "He didn't do anything; he just stopped him from…."  
The ambulance that had been driving away in haste, started to slide across the road, the tires screeching for any bit of balance. It finally wavered and turned onto its side, there was a minute of joined shock until everyone started running towards it.  
Blood, blood trickled from the ambulance; birds screeched in chorus above them, he exchanged a worrying glance with Carol. He knew what had happened, he didn't know if it was a bad or a good thing. The half crushed door was forced open, the door flying across the gravel, Ed crawled out from the remains, he had the paramedics flesh falling out from his mouth. The famous walker screech fell from his lips and Daryl took a step back "Knew I was meant to be in a damned apocalypse."

"Ya'll get back!" he shouted across the neighbourhood and appalled citizens cried out and rushed back into the safety of their homes. Rick looked to Shane for help and it was fucking precious seeing Shane at a loss for once. Rick played with the holster for his gun, playing with the idea, Shane more trigger happy, groaned and shot into Ed's chest, who was clambering to his feet. "The brain. Ye idiot."  
Shane too stubborn refused to listen, Carol pushed Sophia in front of her, clambering to run forward but a group of onlookers trampled them. They fell to the ground, Daryl's world stopped, not again, not fucking again. He ran forward just as Ed climbed on top of them, Carol was thrashing madly about, she was giving up. Her screams were muffled but desperate, he jumped forward pulling Ed off them and knocking Carol to the side out of the way. Grabbing the back of Ed's head he pulled him backwards, pulling the gun out of Rick's useless hand, he put a bullet in his head. Sighing in relief he looked to Carol who was crying and kneeling at someone's side.  
Her cries were raw and unbearable. He needed to make it stop. 

"Sophia!" she cried holding her little girl's body to her chest, there it was the infamous bite, horrendously ugly gash at her neck.  
No. What's the point of doing this again? I'm meant to change things, she's not meant to die, she was never meant to die, his thoughts were broken and feeble. "We have to get her to a hospital." Demanded Rick pushing Daryl to the side.  
"There's no point, she'll turn. Right Daryl." Carol's cold voice etched into his mind.  
He went to protest her accusing tone but the way she was looking at him, rotted him to the core. It was his fault Carol died and now he'd killed her daughter too.  
"Carol. You have to let me do something." He spoke in his gravelly tone as he reached out to touch her shoulder.  
"No." she snapped batting his hand away.  
It didn't matter he couldn't let her go away from him again, he lifted her from Sophia's limp body and she fought with everything she had. She fell at his feet, peering up at him she croaked "Please. Please Daryl. I need my little girl. Can you go back again? Maybe you can have another shot at saving her? Please."  
His voice was weak "I can't. I ain't no time traveller. I don't know how I knew about all this but..."  
He didn't bother to finish she dropped her head to the ground, looking as if she was praying, he saw Sophia raise up behind them like a shadow. Her groan is unforgettable, Rick was palely and sick looking as he stepped forward holding the gun at Sophia's head.  
Carol reached towards him catching his hand with the tips of her fingers, he knew what he had to do, he dropped to the ground pulling her to his chest.  
Hiding her from the view, he gently stroked her hair offering any words of encouragement he had "Don't look, don't look."  
You have nothing else to say to her no, his chest ached as the shot rang out. Twice why'd he have to see that twice, why'd they do this to Carol? 

When they had left the burning vision of the barn tumbling down, they'd be on the road for months nearly turning into walkers themselves. They silently scavenged houses, took abandoned houses with other people's memories tainting there very presence there.  
He was on watch with Carol one of the blurring nights but this had stood out and now he knew why. They were paired together a lot almost absently or someone knew something they didn't because they were always beside each other. "Cracker?" she offered as she sat on the porch outside some beat up house, she knew to sit further away from him than she would most people.  
He nodded appreciatively, making some sort of noise, they sat in a comfortable silence for a while which was rare for him.

"I don't want to be useless. I'm dead weight. Don't." she protested as he went to grumble something.  
"For someone who pretends to be hate people so much, learn to pretend to not be a gentleman." She teased jostling him with her elbow and a smile escaped him.  
"He smiles. I get some reward for that." She laughed triumphantly.  
"Yeah. What kind of reward ye want?"  
He was unaware of how that might've sounded to her "Well if you put it like that, than what does any woman want off a man Daryl?"  
He choked on the last bit of his cracker spluttering madly "Ye ain't serious?"  
"Should I take that as an insult?"  
The tips of his ears were starting to grow red, thank god it was dark "No, it's not that it's a repulsive idea or anything, it's…."  
She laughed so beautifully and easy, he nearly forgot he was sitting with some woman he'd only met because an apocalypse had hit. "Hush it's fine. We went off track; I was actually meaning to ask you if you'd teach me to fight. To use a weapon, to become a bad-ass." She laughed shortly.  
He tugged on his bottom smiling, can't seem too happy now could he, wasn't him. "Me? What about Rick or something."  
She held up her hands in surrender and he shook his head in amusement "Well don't tell Rick but I think your more badass than him,"  
"I won't."  
"I like you better anyways. You want a drink? If I can scrounge one up."  
He couldn't help but be a little flattered, people never chose him first especially people as good as her, "Yeah."  
She pushed herself to her feet but before she left she leaned down and whispered in his ear, which would've normally left him jumping away "Maybe I just thinking watching those arms of yours teaching me we'll be a benefit."  
He looked sharply at her, watching her confidently walk away from him.  
Dam woman was messing with him and leaving him breathless.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was chaos, he pulled Carol's limp body onto his bike and they sped through the town in a blur but you couldn't miss the screams of death. People raising from the damned dead, even seeing it twice still seemed unbelievable. More and more were seeming to rise from the dead forming herds quicker than ever, people ran madly down the streets voices raw from screaming.  
Only a few of them seeming smart enough to actually grab some weapons, to fight their way out.  
The quarry it's where they'd meet the group, let Rick decide what was going to happen next but most of all some bit of familiarity would be nice.

He burst through the doors of the shack grabbing all the food he had, which wasn't much, his crossbow and bolts, plus a knife and gun for Carol.  
She was sitting the exact same way on the bike since he left her, she had turned to her stone, she barely looked as if she was blinking. "Hey, Carol." He said quietly handing her a knife.  
He took her hand forcing her to put her fingers around the knife "I'm sorry." Seemed to just fall from his lips and her eyes sprang open, she finally looked at him again.  
After a long couple of minutes she squeezed his hand back "It's not your fault. Seems my little girl just wasn't meant for this world."  
He lowered his head, looking down at her hand which still lay in his "I shoulda known. Everything ain't happening the same. It was much quicker, I don't know if I can change anything."  
One of her finger absently trailed his hand, he felt goose bumps rise on his arm and he shuddered "It's not up to you Daryl, but if you did see something. There must be something you needed to change."  
He smirked widely and squeezed her hand back, throwing his leg over the bike. "Yeah there is. We'll swing by a gun shop, get some supplies. Before everything gets too hectic."

The quarry. His shoulders sagged in relief, something familiar, maybe he could keep track of time now but as he looked at the group of people standing there he knew some things had already been shaken up. Rick stood at the front his arm around Carl, squeezing his sons shoulder and he already looked like more of the broken man he was used to, no Lori.  
Maggie and Glenn stood near the back; he was holding a screeching Maggie who was unable to control the terrible sobs that were erupting from her.  
Dale, T-Dog and Andrea stood stoically in the middle but he took a haggard breath that was it, that was all the group they had left.  
He didn't get much time to process before he was being hurtled questions from every angle, the noise like cackling going straight through his head. Everything was becoming distorted "How did you know?"  
"What do we do now?"  
"Where will we go?"  
"What just happened?"  
He opened his mouth to answer but words just seemed to escape him, Carol put a reassuring hand on his arm, so he could catch his breath. "Stop. Just breath for a second. I think you can take a guess as to what is going on, we'll figure things out. Until then, compose yourself."  
Carol's voice echoed across the quarry, the shouts dulled but scrutinising looks were being thrown his way, like he was the villain or the damned god. "Where do we go?" asked Andrea her voice annoyingly cold.  
"How the fuck should I know? I ain't no leader." He snapped storming through the crowd with a wave of his arm; thank god he wasn't friends with these people till later.  
Couldn't of handled the pressure of being the holy one like, Rick.  
The group was still chattering when Carol came and found him sitting idly on a rock with his head between his hand, he briefly looked up as she came to sit beside him.  
"Hey. There just scared."  
He snorted in response "Never knew the group could be so annoying, thank god for Rick."  
Carol released a small laugh "I hope I never was annoying."  
He quirked his eyebrow at her "You had your time, only cause you were being too bleeding nice."  
She averted his gaze blushing, "I don't know how I feel like I know you Daryl, but I do. I can tell you don't like too much attention. Just remember your every bit as good as them, every bit."  
Her words sent a jolt through his chest, he was relief was evident as he smiled back at her "What?"  
Her expression was so innocent, "You said something similar to me once, just glad that even though things have changed, something hasn't."  
She looked down embarrassed, like a magnet his eyes pulled hers to his again "Not all things are meant to change. Were still the same people after all, no matter what "world" were in."  
He didn't know what had overcame him but he couldn't seem to stop himself, he leaned over and placed and gentle kiss on her forehead. Fire burned through his veins, she flinched and jumped away from him, hanging her head in shame. "Hey, I'm sorry. I ain't like that. I don't normally-I've never done something like that, we were just friends before…"  
She tried to appear normal but he could see it was strained "It's fine, you didn't do anything. We should get back, they'll be needing you."

"We could go to the CDC." Rick suggested as him and Carol re-joined the group.  
"No, ain't a good idea. Unless we want to get blown up. This is the end of the fucking world, I know a place near here, used to be some sort of camp place for kids. Should be stocked with food, we get are shit sorted there and then we'll be heading to Alexandria. It'll be a long haul."  
Everyone stared at him in awe, he shifted his gaze uncomfortably, Rick patted his arms his gesture of good will "I ain't your leader or nothing. He is."  
He pointed at Rick, who at first seemed taken aback but soon took to it like a duck to water.

Carol sleepily yawned sitting a bit away from him, as they all sat huddled around the fire, their expressions vacant, drained already. Shock was subsiding, leaving the victims. He noticed Carol's hands start to shake violently; he bit on his lip blood spilling into his mouth. He wanted to grab her hand, tell her he was right here but he didn't want to frighten her.  
He wasn't used to their switched positions. She shakily rubbed tears from her eyes "You said I was capable."  
He nodded silently willing her to continue, she refused to look at him. "I want to be that capable. Can you…can you…make me that strong again?"  
He coughed clearing his throat "I'll teach you to fight sure. Can't teach you to be strong though, good thing you naturally are ain't it."  
Tears escaped her; she rubbed them away carelessly with the side of her hand "Thanks Daryl. I promise no more crying." She laughed shortly.  
"Don't make promises ye can't keep." He teased, she rolled her eyes at him dropping to her side to fall restlessly a sleep, he threw a blanket he'd brought over her, absently.  
She was here, it was fucking overwhelming. He'd watched her die for what purpose if she got to be right back here again. Her breathing was laboured as she slept, Sophia's death like a knife to her chest, "You know her well?" Rick's voice asked quietly, he hadn't realised anyone had still been fighting sleep.  
"Yeah, you could say that."  
"This is going to be hard isn't it?" he asked quietly dropping his head, his voice was now raw with emotion "I had to…I had to kill him. My wife she turned, she looked at Carl, she tried to get kill him I couldn't let that happen. I tried to stop her, I did but Shane held me back."  
Daryl didn't look at him, as usual he wasn't sure anything he could say would help "Carl, shot his mom. My son shot his mom. Shane tried to kill me, I had to."  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, letting the guilt subside "I'm guessing Carol told ye about my..."  
"Other world experience." Rick laughed lightly.  
He shrugged his shoulders in defence "Just so ye know it was meant to happen like that."

He sat on watch, the tension tingling through his body. His fingers gripping the crossbow until they were strained white, he didn't know if he was being paranoid or not. He thought his instincts were pretty good though, something was coming.  
The darkness engulfed him, he felt too stuck, it was closed off. He hadn't saved anybody, Andrea, T-Dog, Dale if they all dies, that means they'd try take Carol from him again. He couldn't deal with it happening twice, ain't no way.

When Merle died, it had been the type of pain he hadn't been able to manage silently. Putting down his own brother, he was a dumbass but he was all he had. He'd felt numb, he thought he'd never be pussy enough to just give up but he heavily considered it. Looking at Merle's face now a walker, tore up sickly so his mouth was lolling in a uncontrollable almost dopy way, his daddy had been the monster, never thought he'd have to look at Merle becoming one.  
He'd trudged back to the prison looking like a walker; barely lifting his dead feet off the ground, bursts of anger ensured his survival as he destructively dug his knife into every walker he saw.  
When he finally reached the prison he wasn't sure if he wanted to be there, it didn't look like home, the Governor was just going to come knocking on the door and kill their assess.  
He heard her voice near the gate talking urgently to Rick "Where's Daryl? Is he okay?"  
Rick paused, putting a hand on her shoulder "He's gone to find Merle, he'll be fine always is."  
"Doesn't mean I can't worry." She laughed weakly.  
He had a reason to go in, that was sure.

 **Bit of a filler chapter but needed to get the rest of the group back together before we get down to business.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He heard the rustling of the trees, the walker groan, his heart pounded automatically "Walkers!" he roared grabbing his weapons, he jostled Carol awake, passing her the knife.  
Everyone screeched awake, Rick stood firmly by his side as ten walkers parted the trees, Glenn, T-Dog and Dale holding their guns in front of them. Carol stepped forward he spun his head back "No. Get back. You ain't able yet."  
She looked briefly hurt but he didn't have time to think about that right now, the bolts flew from his crossbow at lightning speed as he picked them off. He wouldn't let anything happened to Carol and the others didn't have to die. Rick charged forward screaming as he ripped through the walker's skull, its own sort of therapy. As he picked off the last one, the walker slapped to the ground he let out a tired breath "Aright."  
He checked to see if Carol had actually listened and stayed put, she thankfully was standing at the back gripping Carl's hand in comfort. "We should head out." Instructed Rick patting him on the shoulder, everyone looked shaken up.  
He wasn't used to seeing them all affected so greatly by the everyday occurrence of walkers.

They arrived at the camp, appreciative looks were thrown his way followed by whistling, he shook his head smirking as they all spread out around the camp. "Look for signs of any walkers!" he bellowed turning towards one of the cabins.  
It was a pretty looking place, maintained well, his mother had told him about this place, she went to it as a kid but Dixon brothers didn't play so well with others. The cabins were in a clearing in the forest the lake perched at the edge of it, it was meant to be like some Indian camp. There was a big man made fire in the centre, it was a pretty good idea. He might just give himself a pat on the back for that one, before he stepped through one of the cabins. He spun his head searching for Carol who was down on her hunkers smiling up at Carl, playing some sort of clapping game. "Ye stay here." He barked putting his hand on the door knob reading himself.  
She smiled briefly, wrapping Carl up into her side as the others started to empty the cabins, he saw Carl grip onto her desperately, couldn't help but feel fucking jealous.

"We lucked out." He beamed as they all re-joined beside the fire Carol had built he nodded at her approvingly.  
Rick smiled hugely at him "Yeah we did supplies, beds, you won't need to head off hunting today Daryl. You can finally put down that crossbow."  
He snorted "I ain't gonna play it too safe. Gonna set up some traps to make sure we hear if any walkers come."  
Rick, and Glenn helped him as the others went about cooking, surprisingly he looked to see Carol hunkered down beside him. Setting up a trap of her own "Looks good."  
She gave him a sideways smiling her eyes teasing "I listened to your instructions. Didn't know women weren't allowed help."  
"I didn't say that. Just assumed you'd be off cooking, you always was before."  
She fiddled with the trap "Maybe that's one thing we can change. Can we get to learning me to fight?"  
He peered up at her his hair falling into his face "Aright. Rick you got this?"

Carol groaned, throwing the knife into the ground in exasperation "I can't get it; I can barely get enough power for it to reach the tree, let alone dig into it."  
He bit back a smile "You only at this a little while," he stepped behind her picking up the knife, he put her hand around it her hand was warm in his.  
Gripping her hand, he angled the knife, it flung from her hand through the centre of the tree, he hoped she couldn't hear his heart beating erratically. "There." He commented.  
She looked up at him sideways, his head tilted downwards at her, her blue eyes pulling them closer together, he gulped what he thought of as too loudly.  
His heartbeat growing louder in his ears, damn hands wouldn't stop sweating "Dinners ready." Loudly Maggie's voice broke through the silence.  
They jumped apart, Carol scurried to pick up the knife, smiling at Daryl as she ran to catch up with Maggie, he stood still composing himself. "Damn."

T-Dog, Carol and him shared a cabin, he knew he'd feel too restless if she wasn't near him, he'd insisted she stay with him and thankfully she hadn't questioned it.  
He sprang awake, feeling something wasn't right, Carol she was gone her bed empty matching his hollow chest, T-Dog gave him an odd look "She left about an hour ago. Training."  
He jumped to his feet "And ye just let her go."  
He thundered down the wooden steps, his footsteps frantic, stupid woman she didn't know how much she was killing him. He finally found her tirelessly throwing her knife, groaning each time she threw, it hit every time and she let out a satisfied, small holler. "Ye couldn't of told me."  
She jumped throwing him a look "I'm fine, who knew you were such a worrier. See I'm getting good, you must be a good teacher."  
He stopped beside her as she picked the knife from the tree, the sun catching off her blood riddled hands, blisters splitting tirelessly. "Ye gotta stop." He whispered catching her hand in his turning it over, to examine it.  
She shuddered; he looked up shyly squinting at her as the sun blinded him "I think I have this. Now for the gun."  
He dropped her hand embarrassed "Think our lil dictator wants to do some sort of boot camp for people, you're in luck."  
She hit her shoulder lightly against his "Don't be mean. You didn't want the role remember."  
"Still don't."  
"You teaching me then?"  
He took a long breath "Rick's capable."  
They slowly started walking in unison back towards the camp "I think maybe you are more."  
She left him staring after her as Carl ran towards Carol jumping up in front of her "Carol. I'll show you around."  
She looked back at him as she nodded enthusiastically at Carl, being pulled away from him.

"Ye got it." He smirked as she took the silencer off the gun, in the way he remembered, like she'd been doing it her whole life.  
She was finally the woman he remembered able to defend herself from anyone, maybe his worry would start to ebb away a little bit more now.  
"I always hated guns but I have to admit it feels almost apart of me."  
The sound of leaves rustling caught their attention; they stepped forward into the forest, the sound of a safety being taken off caused her to shoot her head up.  
A gun hovered satanically next to Daryl's head; she took off her safety pointing her gun at a towering man with dark hair and a slow smile. "Drop the gun." She snapped stepping closer to the man who Daryl seemed taken aback by.  
Daryl's leg shot out getting the man in the shins, he hit the ground groaning, Carol grabbed his gun scooping it up in his hands. Daryl and her exchanged a worrying glance "Daddy." Came a small voice.  
A little girl stepped out, holding the end of her dress with trembling fingers, a bow holding up her scraggly hair "Penny stay there." He ordered his voice shaking.  
"The damn governor." Muttered Daryl.  
Carol's head sprang up in recognition.

After he'd finally entered the gates of the prison after Merle's death, he ignored the stares from everyone inside. Rick gave him a sympathising look but made his voice carry out the question "Merle?"  
"He's gone." He snipped storming his way through the prison bounding up the steps in haste, not looking at the attention he was raising.  
He paced around his small room, trying to wrap his head around how he was going to do this; he couldn't handle being treated as the victim.  
He heard her footsteps, he could always hear her, he braced himself what was he meant to say but she never did expect much from him, she already knew stuff about him he didn't get.  
"Hey." She said in gentle voice.  
"Hey," his voice more hoarse than usual.  
"You okay?"  
He lowered his head bracing one hand on the bunk bed, "I ain't hurt."  
She stayed quiet for a few minutes just looking at him, he fidgeted, she took small steps and stepped towards him. She took his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze "Daryl."  
Her voice commanded him to look at her "You're not okay. It's fine to not be okay."  
His lip trembled, he fought to hold back the tears, his eyes bristling with them, she pulled him closer towards him wrapping him up in her embrace.  
She was the only thing he had to hold onto "I had to- put him down, he came at me."  
She pulled back looking straight at him her eyes watering, sincerely the words "I'm sorry." Fell from her lips and out of all the I 'm sorry's he received it was the only one that meant something.  
His head fell on her chest, she stroked the back of his head, her fingertips gently running through his hair and he took a laboured breath.  
He took a step back from her, still holding her hand barely; he sat on the edge of the bed making her sit close by him. They sat in silence; their legs next to one another, her head fell after a while onto his shoulder always gripping his hand in support.  
He didn't know how long they sat there until finally she drifted off to sleep on his shoulder, he picked her up placing her on the bed, she curled up onto her side. Draping the blankets over her, he leaned in and squeezed her hand croaking "Thanks." Before he leaned with his head against the wall watching her peaceful sleep.  
He might just be able to get to sleep tonight never thought he would, he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He could see Carol's heart soften when he saw the exchange between father and daughter, the governor was nothing but trouble. As bad as it was if his daughter had the same faith, it wouldn't be good for them. "Daddy, who are they?" she snapped stepping towards him, ignoring the raised guns.  
"Daryl." She snapped causing him to lower his weapon as the little girl Penny ran forward into his arms.  
The governor or "Philip" as he'd call himself now shed tears as he pulled her onto his lap stroking her hair as she cried into his shoulder. "I was just trying to protect my daughter, please believe me." He cried rocking her gently.  
Daryl sighed rubbing one hand tiredly along his face "We'll keep an eye on him." She muttered and without looking for his go ahead ushered them to their feet.  
"We've a camp; you probably can't stay with us. For now though we have to help your girl and…."  
He grinned at her, taking her hand, shaking it desperately "Philip. Thank you…"  
"Carol. That's Daryl." She offered leading "Philip" out of the forest who had taken Penny's hand, she was giving Daryl wary looks, guess he didn't look too friendly.

He couldn't set aside the things he'd seen him do, the other world or whatever you called it was as real as anything. He had reassurance what this man was capable of, the group welcomed him in chatting about their lost lives, forming "unbreakable" bonds it seems.  
He paced back and forth at the side of the forest near Carol, ripping his bloody lip off in frustration "Daryl. Sit." She ordered he swallowed a retort at her earnest expression.  
He warily sat beside her, ignoring "Philip" who sat on the other side of her, he was chatting mercilessly to her, he laughed at something she said a bit too much, squeezing her leg. He could see her tense, he still kept his hand firmly on her leg, slowly inches it's way further.  
Huh charmer. She picked up his hand, dropping it on his own leg "Don't think so." She smirked.  
He hid a smile behind his bangs; he didn't notice her mouth right beside his ear, her hot breath making him struggle to breathe. Why had it taken him so long to realise he was in love with her before? "Quite flattering, haven't had someone flirting with me in years. If he wasn't a serial killer."  
He chuckled softly, guess his brief attempts at what he thought was flirting wasn't quite getting across "And the other one, is a bloody time traveller."  
He choked on a bit of canned fruit he was gobbling on, thumping his chest eagerly he looked up at her amused expression, the hope must've been evident in his eyes.  
He was unable to respond; thankfully she turned her attention to Maggie chatting to her across everyone else, Christ sake Dixon. 

The traps set off the metal clanging desperate for help, screams violently shook the camp awake and like a nightmare they all stumbled out into it. Everyone sleep deprived, their eyes bloodshot and bodies uncooperative. They stumbled around distraught trying to find where the scream came from, Carol found it first. Her eyes met Daryl a sense of dread hit him, much like when they first met them they were huddled in the same position on the floor of the woods. He wrapped her up in his gangly arms like he was a safety net, "Daddy. It hurts." She whispered her bite on her neck impossible to ignore.  
Cold eyes met the crowd as "Philip" willed for the crowd to step away but they couldn't they had another walker to take down. Daryl was thinking that he should leave him get bit, it was just another problem. "Man, maybe we should just stay out of it." He muttered under his breath as best he could to Rick who seemed appalled.  
"Can't just leave a man to die like this. He needs our help."  
Rick stared him down, he really took on being the leader and most of the time he was right but not this time. "Aright. If things turn out bad, I'm putting him down."  
They were snapped back into the reality of the situation with a painful jolt, the dusk air was crisp and was keeping a sense of urgency. He did a quick scan for walkers but only the one dead, "I wasn't awake. I wasn't awake and she wandered outside. I wasn't awake." His voice was hoarse from crying his iron grip on Penny was at dangerous levels.  
"Where were all of you!" he roared his body shaking violently, saliva spraying into the air as if he was spitting acid.  
As quick as his temper had flashed it was gone, his body slumped over hers in defeat. "I'm really sorry. Philip you're going to have to give her to us. I can't imagine how hard this is but…." Rick crouched down like he was trying to gentle a wild horse, making himself inferior.  
Andrea held up a "helpful" hand, woman could never seem to mind her own business. "Let me."  
Her eyes already watering like a fountain, she stepped forward slowly "Philip."  
He didn't move a muscle you'd swear the man had died right there and then "Rick. This ain't a good idea." He protested moving to pull Andrea back, her of all people, she was meant to go.  
Rick grabbed his shoulder pulling him behind him "Philip." Her voice tried again.

She finally leaned down next to him, Daryl was itching to get her away from him, something wasn't right he could feel it. "Andrea get back here." He barked one leg forward ready to charge he could feel Carol's comforting force beside him. She lowered her hand down on his shoulder gently squeezing it "We have to take her. She'll turn. I'm sorry we can't leave that happen."  
He moved in exaggerated slow motion as if someone had pressed the rewind button on this guy and all of a sudden they let him speed up again. The knife was slashed outwards before any of them could take a breath and this was about the time people got to praying. Andrea turned, for a second everyone thought she was okay. Until blood started to pour from her throat running down her ghost of a body, her lip trembled, huge eyes crazed for just a second before she fell to her knees and collapsed. Another walker, another person from the past coming back and hurting him again. Guess nothing has surely changed. The governor sobbed, he took one dying scream cursing the world he lived in before Daryl let his bolt fly, hitting him in the head.  
How could he let Andrea die? He knew and he'd just hoped for the best like a fool.  
Carol took his hand, giving it one last squeeze before she bravely trudged forward to put down the fallen soldiers. Yes things were getting back to normality. Spoke to soon.

He was pulled back again with the memories of his old life because that's what it was, just some old life. It still meant a lot there had been things he would've endured torture for just to have those memories but they all came crashing down when Carol died. His old world had came crashing down and landed straight on him. When they had faced off against the governor, winning which was a surprise they had got time to lick their wounds and let them heal. When you were on the road you never got a chance to think too much, which was good when painful memories haunted you at every step. Everyone had them but he couldn't help but carry Carol's losses as well. Whatever hurt her, hurt him. They had build a community in the prison with strangers some of them god awful and dull but decent people. It felt like their own little world in which walkers were just like your everyday accident that occurred. Plus he'd gotten to spend time with Carol.

A loud dinner erupted through the prison, cheering, tales of how their cousin Johnny knew her friend Barbra from that time they did something that ain't important. It had gotten too loud, too many people solitude was needed. The forest was calling out him, pulling him back in to clear his head for a while. Get away from prying eyes. He lay in his bed on his back with his arms crossed behind his head, trying to drown it all out. "You had the same idea it seems." Her voice broke through the pounding headache.  
He sat up quickly composing himself "Couldn't listen to one more story. I ain't like them people don't have those sweet stories."  
Without questioning it she comfortably sat down beside him, something he'd taken a while to get used to, but now he actually missed it when she left. "There has to be some sweet stories like where'd you get your crossbow. That things like a child to you, I wonder sometimes if you would choose to save me or it." She teased tilting her back more to look at him, looking happier than she had in a long time.  
He ducked his head shyly "You."  
He knew she wouldn't pry into that too much she always knew where to stop pushing him "Good to know,"  
"Merle gave me this. Actually he nearly dam well broke my head with it. His version of giving a gift was to throw it at ye. He thought me to hunt, nearly shot me a good few times." His voice laced with brotherly affection and amusement.  
"Shot you. Why?"  
"Cause I was better than him at it. Not my fault he sucked." He laughed shortly, talking about Merle always turned his body rigid. Realising the old bastard was gone, it hurt.  
"Putting us all to shame." She said softly leaning her shoulder closer against his.  
"Lil Mouse. What he called me. He was pretty observant for a person who pretended to not give a shit. Like someone else used to be." Her blue eyes peered up at him, his head lowered a fraction causing his hair to fall over his face.  
She reached up fluidly like it was no big deal at all and brushed the hair off his face, his breath hitched, he felt himself turn into a statue and he swore he saw her hands shake a little.  
"You need to cut your hair." Her voice barely a whisper as she let her hand still rest against the side of his face, his face was burning up.  
He could feel himself blushing like a stupid kid "Mhmm." It came unwillingly out in some sort of groan.  
"Rick needs you Carol." Shouted Carl from the bottom of the steps before stamping away.  
They smiled gently at each other "Popular."  
"Better get in line Pookie, I'm a wanted lady." She laughed patting his shoulder before she left.  
He was worried she might actually be serious, and scolded himself for doing so. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They trudged like broken soldiers down the road of the deserted, sweat lining their brow and each drop that hit the ground became more defeating than the last. He looked around at the group, finally seeing the mirror image of the old group they had been, it saddened him to think he was kinda glad to get back to what he was used to. Carol and him had become the quiet companions they had been before unknowingly drifting towards each other, their quiet exchanges were enough supported they needed to keep going. Andrea's death like all others had begun to fade into the background as things did when your too tired to think ,let alone feel anything no more.

They had decided to get to Alexandria this idea of haven they had begun to build up inside their heads, he hoped to get Carol to stay inside the walls once he got her there. She had become the warrior she'd been before and he had little hope of making her stop fighting. People were starting to give up with little food, water, or a car with any little bit of gas they could scrounge up. It ain't his place to make them stand he didn't want it to be but thankfully Rick and Carol were there to make them. The heat scorching the ground beneath them, almost shrivelling them they took another achingly long step forward "Rick. Gonna look for some water. Keep goin"  
He nodded once putting one urging hand on Carl's back pushing him forward, Carol's hand rested on his arm as he went to search the forest. "I'll go with you."  
If something went wrong he didn't want her there, "I'm k." he said quietly.  
"That wasn't a question."  
She stayed behind him hiding her knife neatly in her hands as they stalked through the forest, a squirrel bounded up a tree and his heart leapt, thank the lord. He signalled Carol to stay quiet behind him and his bolt never missing soared through it. A small smile broke through his cracked lips "A'right."  
Her smile was full and teasing as he retrieved the squirrel "Never a bragger."  
"Someone who's as good as me don't need to brag."  
They walked side by side her arm playfully hitting against his "Is that so?"  
He bit his lip squirming under her gaze, nodding slowly. Just as they heard the reminisce of their group she walked in front of him calling back "I sure do like a man that can take care of himself."  
He blushed, dropping his gaze low to the ground, the squirrel hanging carelessly from it and rejoined Rick who seemed to be lost in his whole world until he lowly teased "What were you two doing out there?"  
"Ain't done nothing."

Carl screeched falling to the ground crying as a group of walkers emerged through the forest, they all sprang into action Carol first her knife like her third arm taking down walkers as easy as it was to walk. Still he found himself distracted things didn't happen in order he had to keep an eye on her, he found himself being pushed to the ground as walker collapsed on top of him. He grappled desperately for his knife ain't gonna die, gotta get her to Alexandria. Finally someone grabbed the walker by the back of the head digging their knife into it's rotted flesh but they wasn't who he was expecting. "Hey I'm Aaron." He introduced as he was pulling him to his feet again.  
Carol rushed over to his side, seeming like she was going to scold him "Thought I said I liked a man that could take care of himself."  
She seemed shaken if he hadn't totally lost his head, it relaxed him somewhat he didn't know what she thought of him in this world. "I had him." He insisted placing a reassuring hand on her back, his hands were shaking at the close contact, the heat burning him.  
"I've been following your group and before you call me a stalker or weirdo and stick a bullet in me." He babbled but Rick was barely listening as Daryl muttered under his breath to him "Kid from Alexandria, he's a'right."

He perched on the steps outside their home in Alexandria, the night sky comforting as he sat routinely cleaning his crossbow. It was weird being back again, the place brought back that sickeningly feeling of death holding a cold Carol in his arms and he shuddered. "Cold?" Carol asked as she handed him some tea, sitting down beside him, cradling her own cup.  
"I'm fine."  
Her leg was pressed against his without even thinking about it, he was glad things had gotten back to where they used to be. He didn't know when he'd turned into such a pussy and needed this goddam woman so much but he did. "What happened to me?" her question stunned him and it broke through the comfortable silence they'd been sitting in.  
"Your protecting me more so than necessary, I'm not stupid. I see it."  
He gripped his cup tighter staring into it, he didn't why he was so reluctant to tell her didn't mean nothing but the words were lumped in his throat. "You…died. When we were here, I got into some trouble with some group of pricks called the Wolves and you saved me."  
She must of heard the venom in his voice as spoke "Daryl not your fault I saved you."  
Her voice was soft and comforting as she took one of his hands her fingertips playing absently with his hand, making him shift uncomfortably under her. "Everyone who died had died. I ain't gonna lose you again. I need you to stay put, inside the walls." He was pleading with her.  
"I might Daryl can't stop that but I'm not gonna be afraid for something that might not happen. I've been afraid for long enough."  
Before he could object she cut across him "But I'll try."  
He relaxed his shoulders breathing a sigh of relief, with little warning she tucked herself into his side dropping her head on his shoulder. His body froze he didn't have no clue what to do, if he stayed still couldn't ruin nothing. "Daryl just put your arm around me." She laughed lightly.  
He quickly put his arms around bringing her closer towards him, this woman could undo him in a second. He knew how to kill walkers but this was foreign to him.  
Michonne made them jump apart as she started to climb the step towards them, she was the leader of Alexandria which made sense to him. "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt."  
"It's okay I was going in. Do you want a cup of tea?" she inquired.  
"If you wouldn't mind."  
Carol nodded ushering her inside "See you tomorrow pookie." She teased.

He packed up a car he was taking out with Aaron to do some recruiting, tension was building through his body making them stiff. He hated leaving her behind, needed a babysitter for this woman. "For the road."  
She shoved some food into his hand giving him little time to protest "Thanks."  
Her eyes sought out his, he found himself being pulled closer towards her like an invisible tether but Aaron noisily slammed the door beside him. "Let's go I'll have a walkie talkie on Carol" He smirked.  
She nodded gratefully, turning to leave. "Stay safe."  
"Nine lives remember."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"We need help…" Aaron's panicked voice crackled through the walkie talkie, the silence crept up on you crawling through your skin.  
Carol ran her hands up and down her arms vigorously, the noise of the friction was the only thing to be heard in the room. She knew he didn't want her to go but she had to find him, her body was urging on as much as her head was. Making a decision she ran from the room, collecting weapons and bounding towards the exit. "Carol!" Rick roared hoarsely sounding desperate but he had his family to take care of, she had hers. 

The knife pressed delicately at Aarons throat, the knife staring at him with malicious intent what other choice did he have. "Drop the crossbow." They shouted and fighting every cell in his body he uncurled his fingers letting it thud against the forest floor.  
They were bound, gagged and thrown like rag dolls at the base of a tree, he felt déjà vu taking him over please god don't let her come. I ain't done much good but you ain't as to be so cruel to let that happen again he thought rapidly. A walker with half the flesh on his face dragging off him and limbs who looked skeletal wandered into the clearing they were doomed to be in. "Hey let him have him." They laughed together picking up Aaron by the collar. He struggled harder against his ties, falling forward his shoulder hitting the ground, his voice muffled as he screamed desperately. Aaron's eyes widened in terror, he found Daryl's eyes as the walker bit into his throat. He watched him try shove his shoulders back in an attempt to get away even though every attempt was useless by now. They pulled the walker who was snapping at them now away, an axe delivering the final blow.  
Aaron whimpered falling onto his side, "Enough!" one of the men shouted his dirty, hands grabbing the top of Aaron's hair sickly pulling it from his scalp, he jabbed the knife into the side of his head laughing still.  
Daryl's head fell onto the ground, he couldn't do nothing. He would rather go out fighting than lie here useless but that option didn't seem to be given to him by the wolves.

She stalked through the forest her breaths becoming haggard, he given their coordination they had to be here, she heard a man's voice booming across the forest. She silenced her breath, gripping the knife tighter in her hand, what she saw rattled her still after everything she'd been through. Aaron's body dropped to the ground the forest became almost subdue, she had to go now. She bit onto her lip telling the nauseous feeling in her stomach to remain passive, she had to be fast. She grabbed her gun sending off two rounds at the men standing before her and she couldn't of been more gleeful watching their shocked faces fall as far as the monsters they'd become. Daryl seemed more afraid than he'd ever been as she ran towards him, she undid the ties not allowing her hands to shake. "Come on." He grabbed her wrist roughly pulling her beside him as they scampered through the forest not exchanging glances at one another.  
"Why'd you come. Ye know what happened last time."  
"I chose to find you the first time, why wouldn't I do it again. I wouldn't of regretted dying for you." She barked back hearing the anger laced through his croaky voice.  
He looked sharply at her but he seemed to soften until a familiar face stood in front of Daryl causing him to come to an abrupt halt. "Merle." His voice quietened and he sounded like a lost kid again.  
The man was heaving in and out dying breaths, the bites all over his arms like a demon staring them in the face. He looked as if a fever was taking over his body, his whole body shook "Merle. It's Daryl. Your brother."  
Daryl took unsure steps towards him, Merle didn't seem to register who was talking to him, his hands held his head which was probably pounding a head ache. Merle had a gun hanging from one hand, he suddenly looked at her, seeing only her. Trembling hands pointed the gun at her, biting down on his lip he squinted his eyes as if she was blinding sunlight. His finger poised on the trigger, he was in attack mode just trying to stay alive.

"Merle. Drop the gun. Merle!" Daryl roared his face crumpling in defeat, he picked up the crossbow pointing it at his brother.  
"Daryl. I can't let you do that."  
He ignored her, tears brimming in his eyes. Merle's face crumpled in anger "I ain't dying."  
Before he could take one of her lives Daryl took his own brother down, as he joined the ground so many other people now lay upon, she could tell it took some of Daryl with him to do that.  
"Come on." He barked clinging to her hand they took off in a run.

Carol didn't know if he'd want him to go out to him in his usual place on the porch, she peaked out to his defeated figure. He stared at his hands trying to find something within his empty hands, she sat away from him a bit she knew when to not push him. "Why you all the way over there?" he asked lowly, his voice worn.  
"I didn't know if you'd want me to sit so close."  
He pulled at her arm dragging her closer towards him, answering her question "I'm sorry. It's my fault you had to do that."  
He laughed with little feeling "Don't be ridiculous."  
They silence etched on as it usually did, finally Daryl took a haggard breath turned, looked at her and she felt shaken to her core. His eyes held such raw emotion in them, she found it staggering "It ain't your fault. I wouldn't be here without you and I wouldn't want to be."  
She smiled at his little scolding, reaching out his cupped his face, trailing her fingers slowly along his bottom lip and he trembled. "Scared pookie."  
He chuckled quietly "Nah. Just ain't sure what I'm allowed do here."  
"Allowed. I presume we never did this before but to reassure you I'm gonna tell you I love you."  
The moment the words left her lips he roughly pulled her against him his calloused hands resting at the side of her face, her lips found his with as much enthusiasm as was allowed considering he'd kept her waiting. They broke apart smiling against each other their breathing both haggard "Carol."  
"You don't have to say I know."  
He chuckled softly "You know me too well."  
"I know." She laughed against him pulling him towards her again.


End file.
